Finch
Finch is an American rock band from Temecula, California. After going on hiatus in 2006, the band returned in 2007, with a reunion show on November 23 at the Glasshouse in Pomona, California. They have played several shows around the US and played at the Give It a Name festival in the UK in May 2008. They are widely credited with popularizing the post-hardcore genre. Currently, the band have released two EPs (Falling Into Place, Finch), and two full-length albums, What It Is to Burn and Say Hello to Sunshine. They are now in the process of demoing several tracks for their third studio effort, with track names such as "Bad News Bears" and "Surph's Up", and played at the Australian Soundwave Festival, plus 2 shows in Japan, before returning to America to continue work on the new album.http://modlife.com/finch/blog History Early history Finch began in the late 1990s, originally as a Deftones cover band called "Numb". The band soon added guitarist Randy "R2K" Strohmeyer to their lineup as the band signed to Drive-Thru Records. The group then officially changed their name to Finch and released their first EP Falling Into Place in 2001 (with J.G.). The EP sold over 6,000 copies within a few months of its release. ''What It Is to Burn'' (2002) Following the release of Falling Into Place in 2001, Finch teamed up with producer Mark Trombino and released their debut album, What It Is to Burn. The album spawned two singles, the title track "What It Is to Burn" and "New Beginnings". The album received mixed reviews from critics, but was generally well-received. After touring parts of the world, the band went back into the studio, writing and recording new material for their second album. ''Say Hello to Sunshine'' (2005) During the recording of this time the band largely fell from the public eye, and the band faced some changes for the recording of their second album, Say Hello to Sunshine. The group also went through major changes first by going through three different record labels, Drive-Thru Records and MCA Records, which was then purchased by Geffen Records before its release. Founding band member drummer Alex Pappas left the band due to musical differences; he was replaced by Marc Allen. Pappas would later form Redgun Radar. The band took their time recording the album and often scrapped songs in order to record new ones. Finch finally released Say Hello to Sunshine on June 7, 2005. The first single of the album was "Bitemarks and Bloodstains" and was also the first song the band wrote for the album. In an interview Nate Barcalow stated that "Bitemarks makes the transition between the old and the new sound."http://www.sharpeningbeneath.com/?page_id=13 Finch interview After Say Hello to Sunshine's release, some fans were left disappointed in the sharp musical change in the new album. However, the departure from the What It Is to Burn sound was also praised by many, as the band introduced a more authentic post-hardcore style to their music. In 2006, the band's future became uncertain. Hiatus (2006-2007) On February 19, 2006, it was revealed that the group was "officially on an 'indefinite hiatus'. Members of the band are currently jamming with other projects."Finch On Indefinate Hiatus - News Article - AbsolutePunk.net The hiatus was confirmed shortly after with a post by the band on their official website. The posting reads as follows: Through much thought and deliberation, the five of us have decided to take an indefinite break from Finch. Amongst the many reasons for our decision, our individual priorities just lie in different places. We can't express how grateful we are to all of you for the past five years. We’ve had the opportunity to play the music we love for a living. The five of us will always feel lucky for that. Again, thank you all so much for the love and support you’ve given us. A special thanks as well, to all who have worked closely with us over the years to make things happen. A list of names would just be too long. You know who you are. During the break, the members of Finch still remained active. Marc Allen joined a band with his brother, Adam, called Helen Earth Band. Randy Strohmeyer started a side project called Gazillionaire, and also managed various indie rock bands. Former drummer, Alex Pappas, played drums in Redgun Radar until they disbanded in 2007, then played drums for The Guana Batz. Nate Barcalow started a side project called Cosmonaut, Alex Linares continued his education and Derek Doherty got involved in the real estate industry. Reformation (2007) In August 2007, Finch announced that they are interested in making a Finch DVD with live footage and music videos. They asked for fans to give them any footage that they might have. Later that year, on October 25, guitarist Randy Strohmeyer posted a blog on Finch's MySpace saying: FINCH IS BACK! IT'S TRUE!! I couldn't be more excited to confirm the news. We're playing the day after Thanksgiving Nov. 23rd. Please stay tuned for more details. I love all of you. I'm so happy!! Thanks for reading, Please please come! - R2K Guitarist Alex Linares also assured fans through personal interaction that "we will definitely be Finch for more than a night... promise!" It has been learned through comments made by the remaining original members of Finch that Marc Allen has moved on and they will "keep on truckin' without him." No comments have been made about the departure of bassist Derek Doherty. The band now has a place on the website Modlife, where users can interact with bands through live video feeds, read blogs, watch videos, and more. Through Modlife, new material the band has been writing is starting to be played. Finch (EP) and new album (2008-present) In early 2008 Finch embarked on their reunion tour. During this tour, the band played a new song titled "Chinese Organ Thieves"Finch - Video 3: In the studio, MSTRZ preview 1 Video Finch - Video 4: In the studio, MSTRZ preview 2 Video and announced to attendees that the new track would be featured on their new album due out later that year. In further tours, such as the Give It A Name festival, and The Bamboozle with a few headline dates around Give It A Name with Armor For Sleep and Envy on the Coast, Finch played new songs "Daylight" and "Grizzong" (From Hell on their following EP). The self-titled EP was released digitally on July 22, and physically to Hot Topic stores on August 1, 2008. Since October 2008, the band have been writing new songs for their upcoming, currently untitled third album. The recording process has been confirmed, but no release date or completion date has been confirmed yet.http://www.thebandfinch.com/2008/12/merry-finchmas/ Since March 2009, Finch is in the studio.http://twitter.com/OfficialFinch Members Current * Nate Barcalow - lead vocals * Randy "R2K" Strohmeyer - guitar, vocals * Alex "Grizz" Linares - guitar, vocals * Drew Marcogliese - drums, percussion * Daniel Wonacott - bass guitar, vocals Former * Alex Pappas - drums, percussion * Derek Doherty - bass guitar, vocals * Marc Allen - drums, percussion Discography Albums *2002: What It Is to Burn *2005: Say Hello to Sunshine EP *2001: Falling into Place *2008: Finch Singles Non-album tracks and other songs *"Apologetic Theory" *"Bury Me" *"Frail" *"Once Upon My Nightstand" *"Worms Of The Earth" (Underworld Soundtrack) *"Gak 2" (Say Hello to Sunshine'' UK Bonus Track) *"Spanish Fly" (Say Hello to Sunshine Japan Bonus Track) Cover songs *"Mad World" (Tears for Fears Cover) *"Dumb" (Nirvana Cover) *"Stars" (Hum Cover) *"With or Without You" (U2 Cover) *"Say It Ain't So" (Weezer Cover) *"Butterfly" (Weezer Cover) *"When the Lights Go Out" (Dead Bands Party: A Tribute to Oingo Boingo) *"The Gentle Art of Making Enemies" (Faith No More Cover) *"Stuck On You" (Failure Cover) *"Where Is My Mind?" (Pixies cover) *"Karma Police" (Radiohead cover) *"Bury White" (Far cover) *"Condemnation" (Depeche Mode cover) (Acoustic) *"Season of the Witch" (Donovan cover) (Acoustic) References External links * Official Website * Modlife Site * Finch on MySpace * Finch on PureVolume * Band endorsed fansite Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia